I Want To Come Over
by CrystalPittman2001
Summary: Alcohol. Karaoke. Enough said. Jack POV. Sam/Jack


Title: I Want To Come Over Author: Crystal Pittman-Scott Summary: Alcohol. Kareoke. Enough said. Jack POV Rated: I'm going to say Older Kids.  
Category:Sam/Jack, UST, Romance, Song Fic Spoilers: None really. Set post season 8.  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. "I Want To Come Over" is owned and sang by Melissa Etheridge. I love hera voice!  
AN: Just a little diddy that popped into my head this week. What if the team did a kareoke night one time? This is the song I always thought Sam would sing for Jack.

I Want To Come Over By Crystal Pittman-Scott

Why the hell did I let Daniel talk me into this? This was supposed to be a quick trip to the Springs just to finish up some paperwork with my house. Before I realize it, I'm agreeing to meet up with him and Teal'c at this new bar. Been gone only a few months and already they have a new hangout. Its a bit packed and suddenly I hear some very off key singing. Shit Its a kareoke bar. I'm going to kill him. I finally see him and T in a booth near the back. I make my way over to them, trying not to get killed in the process. "Jack!!" Daniel says just a bit too loudly. Apparently SpaceMonkey has been drinking already. "Daniel. A kareoke bar?" I say as I start to shrug out of my jacket. I finally turn to the booth and see the one person I both wanted to see and also wanted to avoid. "Carter. How are you"  
She meets my eyes for a moment, then looks away before she answers. "I'm good, Sir. How about yourself"  
"Well, you know, kissing ass, saving the world. Same old shit. Different day." Wow, even to my ears, my attempt at humor is pathetic. Teal'c, Daniel and Cameron are all on one side of the booth, leaving me to sit with Carter. If I didn't know better, I'd think this was a set-up. She slides over though, and I squeeze in next to her. "How are you T? Mitchell"  
"I am well, O'Neill. You seem to be well yourself"  
"Yeah, D.C. aint too shabby"  
"Good to see you, General." Mitchell says before he takes a chug of his beer. The more I look around the group, the more I notice that they've all must have had one hell of a head start. Even Carter seemed buzzed. "So, Danny Boy, again, a kareoke bar?" I ask him after I place my order with the waitress.  
"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time. Something fun, new." He looked at me. "I think you should try it"  
"Uh uh. No way, Danny . Not in a million years." Hell, they'd have to pay me to get up there. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't even if I was shit-faced. "Oh, come on, Jack. Its not that bad. Besides, Sam did it"  
"Really?" I say as I swing my head over to face Carter. "You actually put yourself through that?" She was turning bright red, but nodded none the less. I can't believe I missed that. Carter singing. I wondered what she sang. I kept my eyes locked with her gorgeous blue ones. I've really missed her since I've been gone. I was sure that once Pete and Kerry were both out of the picture, we would finally make that first step towards each other. But I was wrong. It didn't seem that she wanted me in that way anymore. "So what did you sing?" I finally ask her.  
"Actually, it was me and Mitchell. We sang "Summer Nights" from "Grease"  
Mitchell nodded his head. "Did damn good too, if I do say so myself"  
"Come on, Sam. Do another song!!" This time Daniel has started in. I could see Sam getting redder and redder. I put my hand on her thigh and thought we'd both spontaneously combust at the contact.  
"I'd love to hear you sing." I tell her softly. She meets my gaze again and finally concedes. I move out of the booth and reach back to help her stand. I hold her hands just a bit longer than necessary, but I can't help it. "Good luck"  
"Thanks, Sir." she replies and then heads up to the stage. I stay where I am, watching her move to the mic. A few moments later, I hear the beginning of the song, and I think I recognize it but I'm not too sure.

"I know you're home...you left your light on You know I'm here...the night is thin I know you're alone...I watched the car leave Your lover is gone...let me in"

Holy mother of fucking God. Carter can sing. Dr. Lt. Col. Samantha Carter can sing. I stumble a bit before I lean against the booth. I keep my eyes locked with hers while she's singing, mesmerized by her voice. By her.

"Open your back door...I just need to touch you once more I want to come over...to hell with the consequence You told me you loved me...that's all I believe I want to come over...it's a need I can't explain To see you again...I want to come over."

She's moving her body so slowly from side to side. My heart is beating ninty to nothing. I've never seen her so completly free. So uninhibited. Its turning me on something fierce. But its not only her body. Its the song. The words her perfect mouth is saying. At this point, I'm almost certain the song is dedicated to me. She hasn't looked at anyone else but me the entire song, and besides, I just know.

"I know you're confused...I know that you're shaken You think we'll be lost...Once we begin I know you're weak ...I know that you want me Lover don't speak...Let me in

I want to come over...To hell with the consequence You told me you loved me...That's all I believe I want to come over...It's a need I can't explain To see you again...I want to come over."

How in the hell could I not want her? Why haven't I taken those steps I need to take to ensure that she's forever mine? I've always been in love with this woman and I've almost lost her once before. Not again though. She's walking back towards me, and I move to her. We stop in front of one another, and smile a bit. "Carter...Sam...that was beautiful. You have a beautiful voice"  
"Thank you, Sir. Jack." She nods to the group and I turn to see them all staring at us. "Would you like to come over for some coffee? Catch up"  
"I'd like that alot. I've got my rental." She nods and we go and grab our jackets, telling everyone else good night. Once we leave the bar, I keep my hand that was guiding her on her lower back. When we finally get to my rental, I turn her around to face me and finally do what I've waited eight long years to do. I kiss Samantha Carter. Its tentative at first and I know I've shocked her. She responds quickly though, bringing her hands to my neck and my head, running her fingers through my short hair. My hands cup her cheeks and I keep kissing her for all I'm worth. I trace her lips with my tongue and she opens her mouth for me to explore. God, I swear I've died and gone to heaven. My hips are pressing insistantly into hers and I know she can feel my hardness against her when she moans. I want this woman so much. We finally break for air, foreheads resting against each other, breathing heavily. "Wow"  
"Yeah." she replies quietly. "Home"  
"God yes." she whispers and with that we head back to her place. Its taken us this long to get here and I intend to make it worth our while. There are still so many things we need to talk about, work out and such but for tonight, its just us. Sam and Jack after all these years. 


End file.
